


Fight or Flight

by ambyliz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I'll add more tags as I think of them, Lust at First Sight, Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve is a major cockblock, a relationship with too many "oh shit" moments to count, but NOT pepper's, raunchy bathroom stall smut, reader is Tony's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyliz/pseuds/ambyliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the daughter of a bitter, former model and everyone’s favorite genius billionaire, Tony Stark. Your mother has kept you away from Tony for most of your life. Now that you’re done with your education and research, Tony invites you to stay with him and the other Avengers. While waiting for your ride from the airport to the base, you calm your nerves with a drink at the bar. Your flirtation with a long-haired stranger with a mysteriously solid left arm leads to a raunchy one-night stand. You are a little disheartened by the fact that you’ll never see him again. But, he’s closer than you think…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my best gal, Lexi <3 who came up with this idea :)

            “Boarding all first-class passengers.” The airport worker announces. As you wait in line, you take the opportunity to give your dad a call. He picks up on the second ring.

            “Hey, mini-me!” Tony greets you, animatedly.

            “Hi, dad! Is this a bad time? Are you busy?” You ask.

            “I’ve always got time for you, kid, I’ve Secretary Ross on hold, but I love watching the line blink, so it’s cool, is your plane boarding?”

            “Yep! I’m about to show my ticket, so I gotta go, but I’m so excited to spend time with you without my mom controlling the whole thing.” You roll your eyes to yourself thinking of your hilariously, petty mother.

            “I’ve missed you so much. Are you sure I can’t send a car for you?”

            “No, I’m okay, I’ll just take a cab.” You know you’re going need some time to collect yourself before you meet the famous avengers. The airport worker reaches out for your ticket, impatiently. “Okay, I’ve really gotta go now, dad. I’ll see you soon!”

 

* * *

 

             The long flight takes a lot out of you, but by the time you collect your massive amounts of luggage, you’re getting a second wind.

           

             You begin walking towards the exit where your cab waits, but your anxiety finally catches up with you. You’re about to meet all the avengers for the first time. You’re going to spend all this time with your dad, who you still aren’t too familiar with. And that’s a lot to take in. As the stress threatens to overtake your mind, you pass the airport bar and you know what you need to do.

           

            “Scotch, on the rocks, please.” You tell the bartender who turns to start preparing your drink.

            “Wow, I’m impressed. Pretty strong drink…” A sultry, baritone voice sounds from your right. You scoff at the condescending compliment and plan to ignore the stranger.

           

             Until you see his face.

 

            You’re unsure if you’ve ever seen such gorgeous steel-blue eyes. His hair is long and messy, but looks incredibly soft. Your eyes focus on his carved cheekbones and plump lips. He has his left, gloved hand wrapped around a half-pint of beer. It’s pretty cold outside, so you think nothing of it. You look back up to his face and he’s smirking. _He’s smirking because you just gave him a true once-over._ Now, you know you have to say something.

           

            “Long flight…” You shrug, casually. _Yep, perfect, smoooooth._

            “May I ask from where?” He angles his body towards you and looks down at the amount of luggage you have. You’re about to respond when the bartender gives you your drink. You smile, thank him, and basically down the whole drink in one gulp.

            “New Zealand.” You respond to the handsome stranger, catching your breath. “I was doing research there.”

            “Scientist?” He questions, scratching his chin.

            “Of sorts…astrophysics…engineering…” You try to keep your explanation short knowing that you tend to ramble about your work.

            “And here I thought you drinking scotch was impressive.” He chuckles. “You must be really smart.” You check his tone and his face for any form of patronization, but you find none. He’s being genuine.

 

            Sometimes the other engineers and scientists at the lab look down on you because you are so young and well, a woman. During your first year of grad school, when you realized how dismissive figureheads of your department of interest could be of women in the field, you decided to take your father’s last name instead. You don’t want to market off of his merit, but you do want to be taken seriously and the Stark name certainly helps with that.

 

 

             But this guy seems genuinely impressed and that only makes him that much more attractive to you.

            “I am pretty smart.” You smile at him and he gives you a true grin. Not a smirk. _Oh, and of course, his teeth are perfect._

            “So what are you in upstate New York for? More research?” He inquires, finishing off his beer. He makes eye contact with the bartender and silently asks him to bring over another beer and points to your empty glass of scotch as well.

            “No, I’m taking a break for a while to visit my dad and his…um…extended family.” You decide that a fitting term for your dad’s live-in co-workers. “That’s actually why I’m at the bar. I’m nervous. I haven’t spent too much time with him and I just want everything to go well.” You stop your rambling to look back up at the man’s face.

            “Trying to calm your nerves?” He asks, turning his attention to the bartender who is placing your drinks in front of you. “Thanks, man.” He nods to him. You nod your thanks to the bartender as well.

            “Precisely.” You take a smaller sip of the scotch this time, knowing how strong it is. “How about you? I don’t see any bags with you. Where are you coming from?”

            “Well, there aren’t many bars around here that aren’t overrun with college students. It’s decently quiet. And I just needed to get out of the house.” He runs his exposed hand through his brown hair.

            “Big family?” You question.

            “You could say that.” He scoffs.

 

 

            From there, your conversation flows easily. You talk about your time in school and your research and it surprises you that he wants to hear about it. He tells you about his job, but he seems a little tight-lipped, leading you to the assumption that he works for the government or something of that nature.

           

            While you talk, you can’t take your eyes off his lips. The way they wrap around his words has you utterly hypnotized. Over the course of the conversation, he’s managed to get even closer to you and his eyes never leave you.

           

            You’re tempted to ask for his number, to continue this while less intoxicated, but you can’t see a guy this beautiful and sweet and fascinating being interested in a relationship with you.

_A raunchy one-night-stand, though…._

 

            Plus, you’re here to visit your dad and then you’re going…

           

            Well, you don’t know where you’re going, but nothing’s certain right now.

           

            All this while, though, you never ask his name and he never asks yours. It’s a little strange, but it makes what you do next much easier.

           

            “I’m going to go freshen up in the bathroom.” You make sure to look straight into his eyes as you speak, hoping to convey exactly what you want from him. You don’t wait for him to respond as you hop off the bar stool and make the short trip to the ladies’ restroom.

 

            You curse under your breath when you see that the bathroom has stalls rather than being individual. But, you’re not backing down now. You stand by the sinks, waiting for him.

 

            After a minute or two, you get nervous. What if he didn’t want this? What if you made the whole attraction up in your head? As you’re about to admit defeat, the door swings open and the man hurries in, shutting the door behind him.

           

            “About damn time.” You grab his left wrist and realize it’s not flesh, but it barely registers. And really, you don’t care. He lets you pull him into a stall and press him against the side of it.

            “I kept going back and forth, trying to figure out if that was an invitation, but I had to risk it, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” His mouth is on yours in an instant. You don’t waste much time with pleasantries, as your tongue breaks the seal of his lips. He doesn’t mind, just deepens the kiss even further.

           

            He’s experienced, you can tell just from his kisses and it makes you ache for what’s coming. His hands are currently cupping your ass, pulling your body against his, his erection pressing against your lower stomach. Your fingers are threaded in his long hair, tugging away. His lips leave yours and attack your neck. You try to keep yourself, quiet, knowing that someone could walk in at any time. He unbuttons your jeans and you help him slide them off.

            Your hands grab his face and bring his lips back to yours. Your teeth briefly clash as the kiss becomes that much more heated.

            “I-I-I don’t have anything…” He mumbles against your lips as your fingers begin working on his belt. You pull away from him, briefly, to crouch down and reach into your jeans pocket. His eyes widen as you shove a wrapped condom between his teeth and begin kissing his neck. He removes the packet from his mouth before chuckling. “You brought a condom with you on a flight?” He asks.

            “Well, you never know when you’re gonna meet a sexy stranger at the airport bar.” You smirk at him, continuing your work on his belt and shoving his jeans down his legs, taking his boxers with them. You take the time to marvel at his size.

            “See something you like, doll?” He quirks an eyebrow, grabbing your waist and turning the two of you so you were pressed against the wall. His right hand snakes into your panties. “Obviously, you did. You’re dripping.” He murmurs against your ear. You grab ahold of his shaft and begin stroking him. His head falls into the crook of your neck, his breathing, labored, slightly. In retaliation, he slides two fingers into your wet heat. You can’t keep the high-pitched gasp in as his fingers stretch you.

            “Please…” You beg. “I need it now.” He chuckles, darkly, against your neck and removes his hand. His hands grab you by the backs of your thighs and pull you up to wrap your legs around his waist.

            With you around him, he struggles to get the condom into place. You’re about to get off of him and do the damn thing for him, but before you can, you feel him slide into you.

            “Oh, my god…” If you thought his fingers stretched you, this is unreal. It’s on the verge of painful, but feels so good. He doesn’t move once he’s fully sheathed inside of you. “Please, baby, please move…” You plead, throwing your head back. He groans at your request.

 

            He doesn’t need to hear anything else. His hips begin thrusting, wildly, picking up a fast and relentless rhythm. Normally, you would prefer a guy to start out slower, but you can’t seem to find a complaint with this guy.

 

           He’s kissing your neck and fucking you and you really never want it to stop.

 

           You tug his hair and force his head up level with yours and kiss him again. Its more teeth and tongue than lips, but neither one of you care at all.

           “Fuck….doll, I’m about to lose it…” He grunts, taking his hand from around your middle and snaking it between your bodies to rapidly rub your clit. “Shit…please, tell me you’re close…”

 

            You are. You’ve never been this close, this fast. And you can’t seem to answer him, you just whimper out some pathetic affirmation.

            He pulls back from your lips and your eyes meet his. His bright blue eyes are intense and full of lust, as you imagine yours are, too. At that moment, your  orgasm washes over you and you can’t keep your eyes open any longer.

 

            You throw your head back and do everything in your power not to scream. His face is in your neck again as he rides his release through. As he pumps his hips a few more times, his fingers on your clit slow down, but don’t stop, entirely, prolonging your climax. You shudder in his arms as you wait for the aftershocks to die down.

 

            Reality setting back in, you unwrap your legs from around his waist and he sets you on the floor, on wobbly legs. His right thumb caresses your cheekbone.

            “So beautiful…” He whispers, reverently. His lips cover yours in a sloppy last kiss.

 

             As you pull away, you both start to get dressed. He disposes the condom in the trash bin attached to the wall. He smirks and sticks out his hand.

             “I’m Bu-” You shake your head, interrupting him.

             “I think it’s easier if we don’t know each other’s names….” You admit, looking to the floor. He sighs, but doesn’t say anything else. You feels his lips press against your cheek and you revel in the feeling of this man’s touch for the last time. He opens the stall door and looks back at you.

             “Just…just wait a minute or two and I’ll be gone when you get out.” The hurt in his voice is evident, but so is the hurt in your eyes. However, you can’t help, but be realistic.

 

             When you exit the bathroom, as promised, he is gone. You walk towards the bar and thank the Lord that all your luggage is still there.

             “Excuse me sir, I’d like to pay my tab.” You call to the bartender.

             “No worries, miss. That gentleman you were with took care of it.” He gives her a small smile and goes about cleaning the bar top. You’re still grinning to yourself as you fish your phone from your purse and notice 8 missed calls from your dad. _Shit._

 

* * *

 

 

             You tell your dad that the flight was briefly delayed from taking off and that’s why you were so late. Now you’re entering the prestigious Avengers compound and even though you’re still a little anxious, you know how much worse it would be if you hadn’t have had those drinks.

 

_….or that amazing sex._

              The guard is expecting you and lets you right through, taking your luggage and letting you know it will be put in your room. There’s a receptionist that you assume you have to speak with to find out where Tony is.

            “Hi…” You approach the counter. “I’m [Name] Stark, Tony’s-”

            “Yes! Tony’s daughter!” She smiles, brightly. And you have to give her some extra points, because who’s smiling at a desk job at 11:30 P.M.? “Mr. Stark is on the 4th floor, in the recreation room. When you step off the elevator, go to the right and then it will be the second opening on your left. You can’t miss it.” You thank her and she nods at you before going about her work.

 

             As you’re approaching the rec room, you hear voices. One voice is unmistakable.

             “Dad!” You run into the room and see him chatting with a young man at the bar. He get up and runs to you with open arms. You both hug each other, tightly.

             “Hey, kiddo.” He speaks, his voice on the verge of cracking with emotion. You let each other go and Tony turns towards the young man. “Sam, this is my daughter, [Name]. [Name], this is Sam Wilson, he also goes by the Falcon, or my personal favorite, birdbrain.” Sam rolls his eyes at Tony’s introduction. You giggle.

             “Hi, Sam, it’s nice to meet you.” You shake his hand.

             “Likewise. It’s insane. Tony was just telling me about you. I never knew you even had a kid. Much less a pretty much adult kid.” Tony sighs, but it seems to be a happy sigh.

             “I don’t want bad guys finding out about my daughter or hurting her to get to me.” He looks towards you, frowning, slightly. “But, yes, this perfect angel came into my life when I was 21.” His frown turns into a smile.

             “Yeah, my mom used to be a model and let’s just say she was a little bitter over having her perfect body ruined. She didn’t really let me see dad when I was growing up. Only for brief periods of time. I love her, but she’s the pettiest human being I have ever met.” You chuckle and the two other men laugh with you.

             “So [Name], you were in New Zealand?” Sam asks.

             “Yep! Astrophysical engineering. That’s my little genius. I mean, she’s basically me.” You roll your eyes at your father.

             “Except a lot prettier.” Sam mumbles.

             “Hey! Absolutely not! No! No boys! Wilson, I will kick you out of the Avengers!” Tony threatens and Sam gulps, knowing there’s some realness to his words.

             “Well, that flight took a lot out of me.” You lament, yawning. “Nice meeting you, Sam.” You smile, tiredly. “Thanks again, Dad, for letting me spend time here.” You hug your father once more, genuinely excited about getting to know him better and having a real relationship with him.

             “C’mon, kid, don’t make me get emotional.” He jokes. “Goodnight, [Name]. F.R.I.D.A.Y will direct you to your room.” You furrow your eyebrows as a Irish-sounding woman affirms this.

             “What happened to J.A.R.V.I.S.?” You ask. Both Sam and Tony sigh.

             “It’s a long story…” Sam shakes his head.

 

             After being directed to your room and taking a hot, long shower, you’re finally in bed and ready to sleep. While drifting off, you think about the stranger from the bar. Your heart deflates a little when you think about never seeing him again.

_Hey, I am going to be here for a while…I could always go back to the airport and see if he’s there…maybe…_

 

             You chastise yourself for being unrealistic before you fall into a much-needed sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

             Bucky enters the rec room with a swing in his step and a smirk on his face.

 

             “Where have you been, Barnes?” He hears Wilson ask him as he pulls a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

             “Out.” Bucky says, trying to remain casual.

             “Why do you look so smug?” Tony questions, eyeing Bucky, trying to figure out what happened.

             “I just went out to a bar, it’s nothing.” But, he can’t help the shit eating grin that graces his features. Tony’s face lights up.

             “He got laid!” Tony points to Bucky. “I know that face! He. Got. Laid!” Bucky thinks about denying it, but it’s just Sam and Tony and even if Wilson still occasionally annoys him and he still has some bad blood with Tony, he can’t help but shrug and nod. “Impressive, Barnes. Kudos to you.” Tony pats him on the back. “Well, I’m gonna hit the hay, gentlemen. I’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.” He smiles, genuinely, before heading towards the elevators.

 

            “So, give me some details, Barnes! What bar did you go to tonight?” Sam asks, turning to face Bucky.

            “The one in the airport. And as for details…well, she practically pulled me into the bathroom and we fucked in a stall.” Bucky tries not to sound too pleased with himself, even if he totally is.

            “How hot was she?” Sam questions.

            “ _So_ hot. Unbelievably gorgeous. And we even got to know each other a little bit before we did the deed…she’s smart, too! I never got her name, though.” Bucky’s spirit falls, slightly. “I wish I had. I think she might be just visiting here.”

            “What makes you say that?”

             “Well, she said she was visiting her dad. She was coming from New Zealand, where she was doing research and laboratory work.” Bucky starts to ramble thinking of you, his sexy, little genius. When he looks up at Sam again, he’s making a strange face. “What’s wrong?”

             “No, no, nothing…” Sam still looks like he knows something Bucky doesn’t. And he really doesn’t appreciate that.

             “Seriously, Wilson!” Bucky demands, getting frustrated.

             “See you in the morning, Barnes.” He waves at Bucky before leaving the rec room.

 

             “What the hell?” Bucky says to himself. He eventually shrugs it off. Sam can be weird, sometimes. He begins to make his way to his room, thinking of the time he shared with you.

 

* * *

 

           

             You wake up at around 9 AM, feeling refreshed and recharged. You’re a little sore from your fun the night before, but nothing too severe. Your stomach growls with hunger as you wash your face and brush your teeth. Seeing as you will be meeting the majority of the Avengers this morning, you change out of your pajamas and put a little makeup on. You exit your room, feeling ready for this.

            “Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y., where’s the kitchen?”

 

            “[Name]!” Tony exclaims as you walk in the room. There are five other people sitting around the table with him. “Guys, this is my daughter, [Name]. Feel free to introduce yourselves.”

 

            Before you can even say anything, someone is standing right in front of you. You look up to see a pretty cute guy with silver-blonde hair and a dark beard.

            “Pietro.” He sticks his hand out and you shake it. His eyes travel all down your body and you blush.

            “Down, speedy! She’s off-limits.” Tony growls and you scoff at both men.

            “I’m that dufus’ twin, Wanda.” A young woman says. She has long brown hair and kind eyes. You like her, immediately.

            “Pleasure to meet you both.” You grin, sliding away from Pietro and sitting down next to Wanda.

            “Steve Rogers.” A handsome blonde man introduces himself to you. He’s sitting across from Wanda. You instantly recognize the name.

            “Captain.” You nod to him, attempting to show him the respect he deserves.

            “It’s Steve.” He smiles, kindly. “Do you want some breakfast? I can get it for you. We have every kind of cereal you can imagine and Clint made waffles, but we ate them all, but, oh, well, you don’t know Clint, that’s-”

            “Slow down, Cap!” Another man laughs at him, this guy looks more towards Tony’s age. “I’m Clint and that’s Natasha.” He points towards a pretty redhead.

            “It’s nice to meet you all.” You smile at all of them. “And Steve,” It feels weird calling Captain America by his first name, but you force yourself. “thanks for all the intel on breakfast. Damn, waffles sounded pretty-” Before you can finish your sentence he’s out of his seat and heading towards a waffle iron. Clint nearly knocks his chair over to get up and go after Steve.

            “Absolutely not! Step away from my iron you star spangled waffle wrecker!” He pushes Steve out of the way. “Don’t worry, [Name]. I’ll make you some waffles. And unlike Steve’s, my waffles will be edible.” You feel as though there’s a story behind this, but Steve looks a little dejected so you decide not to bring it up.

            “Well, everyone’s certainly spirited around here.” You observe, making everyone chuckle, before they go about their business. “So, who haven’t I met yet?” You ask your dad.

            “I’m sure Sam will be out soon. Vision’s on a mission, which is good because I kind of need to explain him to you…and the only one left is Bucky. But, he might not make breakfast. He had a late night.” Your dad laughs to himself, but you don’t ask.

 

            Conversations flow easily for a minute or two before you hear voices approaching the kitchen area. Sam appears from around the corner followed by who you assume to be Bu-

 

            _Holy shit._

            The handsome stranger from the airport bar is none other than Bucky _fucking_ Barnes. You mind races and you put your head down, somehow hoping to delay the inevitable disaster that’s about to occur.

           

            “Morning, Buck!” Steve greets his friend, happily. “Have you met Tony’s daughter, [Name]?” You look up to see Steve pointing at you and brace yourself before darting your eyes to where you know Bucky is standing.

 

            His eyes widen when he sees your face.

 

            “D-daughter? Tony’s?” He practically squeaks out.

 

            _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I say? What is he going to say? We can’t just keep staring at each other! Dammit, someone say something!_

           

            “Everything okay, you two?” Sam asks. His facial expression seems sincere, but his tone leads you to believe he already knew about Bucky and you.

            “Okay!” You hear Steve’s cheerful voice again. He sets a plate of waffles in front of you and leans over you with a can of whipped cream. “This is the only part they let me do.” He proceeds to draw a smiley face on your waffle. You still can’t tear your eyes away from Bucky, though.

            “[Name], kiddo, what’s wrong?” At your dad’s voice, you manage to regain your composure, snapping out of your staring contest.

            “I-I-I…” You look at all the confused faces around you before your eyes land of Bucky again.

           

            _Nope. No! Don’t look at him._

           

            “I forgot to take a shower!” You announce, stupidly. “Wow, I’m an idiot, I just forgot…um…be back later…” You scramble out of your seat and accidentally brush your shoulder against Bucky’s arm on the way out. You sprint towards the elevator, heat from his body burning into your skin.

 

            _Well, fuck._

* * *

 

           

            Everyone sits there, confused around the table.

           

            “Did she not like my smiley face?” Steve pouts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make two new friends and have a serious conversation with a certain super-soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for the scene with Bucky and Sam was that scene from 22 Jump Street when Channing Tatum was running around screaming about how Jonah Hill had slept with Ice Cube's daughter. LOL :)

            “I’m going to check on her.” Tony starts to stand from his chair, but someone stops him.

            “Let me.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “[Name], wait up!” You look back to see Wanda running towards you. You slow down enough for her to catch up, but don’t stop, completely. “What’s wrong?” You don’t answer her, just continue power walking back to your room. “Why are you ignoring me?” Wanda keeps prodding you until you reach your door. You open it and gesture for her to go in.

 

            Once you shut the door behind you both, your mouth opens before you can stop it.

          

            “I had sex with Bucky Barnes!”

 

            Wanda’s eyes get huge and her jaw drops. You search for more words to explain what happened, but you can’t find any.

            “You just met him half a minute ago! When did this happen?” She asks.

            “Yesterday, at the airport…I…” You sigh and plop down on a couch. “After I landed, I started getting anxious about spending time here so I went for a drink at the bar and he, _Bucky_ , was there.” Wanda sits close to you and urges you to continue. “We talked for a while and it was amazing. He was sweet and personable and well, one thing led to another and we ended up in a bathroom stall.” You blush and look down as Wanda raises an eyebrow.

            “What did you do when you found out who he was?”

            “Um, well, we never really got each other’s names. I never thought I’d see him again, but then, there he was.” You put your face in your hands.

 

            Great, not even a day into this and you’ve already fucked it up. Literally.

 

            “I think it’ll be okay.” Wanda speaks up, putting a hand on your shoulder. “I have a way of knowing how things are gonna turn out. It’s not technically apart of my abilities, but I can just tell.” You look up at her and she’s smiling at you.

            “Thank you, Wanda. Seriously, I hope we can be-”

            “Say no more. I’ve been dying for a girl my age to hang out with.” She grins, excitedly.

            “Tell me about it. I just spent the last year with 40 plus year old men in lab coats.” You both laugh.

            “How about we go out for lunch? Get away from the compound for a bit? There’s a cute town about 45 minutes away. I know it’s a bit of a drive, but it’s worth it. If you’re cool with my brother coming, he can drive…and pay.” Wanda tilts her head in anticipation for your answer.

            “Of course. Who turns down a free meal?”

 

* * *

 

 

            Bucky hits the punching bag, repeatedly, trying to make sense of the previous hour.

 

            _This gorgeous girl that I’ve been thinking non-stop about since she kicked me out of a bathroom stall is…Stark’s kid?_

           

            He hits the bag, harder. Bucky’s afraid to leave the gym because he knows he will try and find you.

 

            The physical chemistry you two have is off the charts and Bucky is having a hard time trying to find an excuse as to why you can’t have a round two.

 

            _Stark. She’s Tony’s daughter and she probably wants nothing to do with me now that she knows I’m the animal that killed her grandparents._

            “You hit that bag pretty hard for a guy who got laid last night.” Bucky doesn’t need to turn around to know who said that.

            “Can it, Wilson.” He grumbles, punching the bag two more times.

            “Speaking of cans…wha’dya think of Stark’s kid?” He turns to face the other man this time, a look of disdain evident on the super-soldier’s face.

            “Show some respect. She’s a lady.” Bucky starts to turn around, but Sam has more to say.

            “You know what’s so interesting…” Bucky waits for him to continue. “[Name] just got back from New Zealand where she was doing research in astrophysics…it’s so weird that the chick you slept with was researching the _same_ thing in the _same_ place.” Sam gives Bucky and expectant look.

            “What do you want Wilson?” Bucky rolls his eyes.

            “I want you to say it.” Sam tells him. “Out loud.” He puts on his best Edward Cullen impression.

 

            Bucky sighs, but admits defeat.

 

            “I had sex with [Name] Stark.” No sooner had the last word left his mouth and Sam was prancing all around the gym, jumping onto equipment and leaping off of it.

           

            “BARNES FUCKED STARK’S DAUGHTER!” He shouts. Bucky begins chasing after him to get him to shut up.

            “Are you fucking crazy?! Shut the hell up!”

            “You actually banged Tony’s kid! And he actually gave you kudos! KUDOS FOR FUCKING HIS DAUGHTER!”

 

            He’s back to prancing and Bucky knows, short of hurting the guy, there’s nothing he can do to get him to stop. Although, nothing would please him more right now that giving Sam Wilson a shattered kneecap, he controls himself and leaves the gym.

 

* * *

 

 

            You find the kitchen empty when you wander in around 1 P.M. Wanda and Pietro are meeting you here and then you’re leaving for the restaurant. As you wait, you notice one of your laces undone so you kneel down to tie it. While you’re on the ground, you hear someone enter the room and open the refrigerator. You stand up, cautiously, but that really doesn’t make a difference when you see who is standing there.

 

            Bucky looks just as aghast as you do. Neither one of you move or say anything. You try to think of something polite and normal, but you’re drawing a blank.

            “I…” His voice shakes. “I was just getting um…Hi…” He half smiles and you allow yourself to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He chuckles, too.       “This is pretty awkward, isn’t it?” He gives you a little more than half a smile this time.

            “It definitely makes the top ten in my life. What about yours?” You both move closer to each other now.

            “Oh, absolutely. And we’re talking 70 years of life.” Bucky flinches when he realizes he just mentioned his real age.

            “I know your story, Bucky. I know who you are and nothing I know now makes me regret what happened last night, trust me.” You speak to him, earnestly. He looks down to the floor with a big grin on his face. “What?”

            “Nothing…it’s just…you said my name…I just like hearing you say it.” His cheeks are tinted a light red and you realize he’s blushing. _He’s so adorable._ “You really don’t regret me, [Name]?” He asks, his lips turned upward.

            “Of course not.” You shake your head. “And do you…you know, regret me?”

            “Doll, how could I regret you?” It’s now your turn to blush. “Was it a shock to find out you’re my co-worker’s daughter? Hell, yes. But it doesn’t really change anything.”

 

            After hearing his words, you’re emboldened.

 

            “So if I don’t regret you,” You take a step forward. He follows suit. “And you don’t regret me…” Another step from you and another from him. “Why can’t this happen again?” You’re so close to him you can smell his intoxicating scent.

            “Or keep happening?” His hands land on your waist as he pulls your body into his.

            “Well, I-” You start, but he doesn’t let you finish.

 

             His lips are moving against yours, coaxing your mouth open as he wraps his arms around you. You snake your hands into his hair and tug, gently. But, it’s enough for him to let out a soft moan. His hands slide down your lower back until they reach-

            

             “Ahem.” Someone clears their throat from the corner of the room. You and Bucky freeze and then turn to face the person (or persons) who caught them in the act.

 

             Wanda has a smirk on her face and Pietro’s jaw is unhinged.

 

             “We’ll just be waiting for you in the garage, [Name].” You nod at Wanda as she walks away. Pietro, however, just keeps staring, pointing between the two of you. “Let’s go, dork.” She grabs her brother’s arm and drags him from the room.

 

              Bucky looks at you, scratching the back of his neck, awkwardly. “Um…so…”

              “I’ll make sure they don’t say anything, don’t worry.” You assure him.

              “No…I was just wondering if you’d like to continue this…you know, when you get back.”

              “I’d love to.”

 

               You are relieved when neither Wanda nor Pietro say anything about Bucky. They just ask you about New Zealand.

 

               Pietro is disheartened to hear that there are no actual hobbits there.

 

               You talk about parents and how you even though your parents are still very much alive, you didn’t really grow up with them. Wanda, Pietro, and you have a lot in common.

 

               As your server walks away from taking your orders, Wanda decides to begin the interrogation, just as you’re taking a sip of water.

               “So I guess it wasn’t just a one-night stand, huh?” She questions.

 

               You choke on the liquid, grabbing your napkin to clean yourself up.

 

               You glance between Pietro and her, nervously.

 

               “C’mon, [Name]. Don’t take it so seriously. Whatever you’re doing with Barnes is your business. And we won’t say a word.” Pietro assures you. “Though, I should warn you. I’m gonna flirt with you nonstop now, because it’s just so damn funny when that guy gets mad.” He snickers.

               “I doubt you’ll find it so funny when he puts you in the hospital.” Wanda warns him. “But really, [Name]. What are you so freaked about?”

               “I just haven’t been in a real relationship in a while.” You admit, shamefully. “An engineering degree on top of parental abandonment issues and mild anxiety really don’t make for a good girlfriend.”

               “Just talk to him. Just be clear in what you want. Maybe write down what you want to say? So you remember?” Pietro suggests. You consider this as Wanda, thankfully, changes the topic.

 

               The subject of Bucky doesn’t come up for the rest of the day. The twins take you around the town and for a little shopping. You end the day by going to an old-fashioned drive-in movie theater. By the time you get back to the compound, it’s around 10 P.M.

 

            “Thanks for today, guys. I had a great time.” You tell Wanda and Pietro as they begin to walk to their rooms.

            “Thanks for coming with us.” Wanda grins.

            “Yeah, we’ll do it again, soon.” Pietro promises as they walk off together.

 

            “Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Where can I find a printer?”

 

* * *

 

 

            It’s around 10:30 P.M. when you knock, softly, on Bucky’s door. He answers, quickly, and invites you in, closing the door behind you.

            “I was starting to think you were standing me up, doll.” He chuckles, leaning forward to kiss you.

            “Wait.” You stop him and he immediately backs up. “If we’re doing this. I’m making some ground rules.” Bucky nods and you take a breath, pulling out the paper in the back pocket of your jeans. You hand him the list and he raises his eyebrows.

            “Seriously?” You can see the hint of a playful smile on his lips.

            “Just read them.” You roll your eyes.

            “Number one. We’re exclusive. No other boys or girls.” He reads from the paper. “That’s doable. I think I’ll be more than enough for you to handle.” Bucky winks at you.

            “Alright, Casanova, keep reading.” You scoff.

            “Number two. We don’t tell anyone.”

            “Well, except for the two people who already know.”

            “Um…three…” He grimaces.

            “Did you tell Steve?” You ask.

            “No um…Sam…I’ll explain later. How about I finish reading?” You nod. “Number three. No lying. No need to worry there, I’m a man of my word.” He assure you. “And last, but not least, number four. No feelings.” He raises his eyebrows at you.

            “I’m messed up so yes, no feelings.” You look down to the ground until you feeling Bucky’s warm fingers tilt you chin up.

            “Hey, I’m pretty messed up, too. So, no feelings sounds A-Okay.” You two share a look of solidarity. Bucky clears his throat. “So now that that’s done. Can I take you to my bed and properly ravish you?”

 

            He doesn’t need to ask twice.

 

            This time your actions are less frantic, but just as passionate. You’re able to fully appreciate Bucky’s beautiful body along with the work of art that is that metal arm.

 

            When Bucky finally enters you, he doesn’t hold back. You have to hold your hand against the headboard to keep your head from slamming into it with each powerful thrust.

 

            You come together and the feelings is otherworldly.

 

            As you disconnect and Bucky comes back to bed from throwing away the condom, you begin to get up.

           

            “Hey, there wasn’t anything in those rules of yours about post-sex cuddling. So get back here.” Bucky grins.

 

            You can’t stop your lips from spreading into a smile as you snuggle into his arms and fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback keeps me going so please let me know what you think :) Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't understand privacy   
> Some cute father/daughter stuff :)   
> and some bucky/reader angst ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking so long with the chapter. I transferred colleges and had to move and get started with my classes, but here is the new chapter. I really like it and I hope you do, too! :)

            As you stir, you momentarily forget where you are. You get a reminder when you open your eyes and come face to face with a still sleeping Bucky. He’s snoring, lightly, and although, you usually find that action irritating, coming from Bucky, it’s precious.

 

            You spend a few moments admiring his handsome face before you get bored and decide to wake him up.

           

            “Buck…” You tap his chest a few times. His face scrunches up before he opens his eyes and smiles at you.

            “Hey, doll.” He yawns. As he pulls you closer to him, you feel his erection against your thigh.

            “Happy to see me, huh?” You question, salaciously. He chuckles, lightly and blushes.

            “Well, it’s morning…” He rolls his eyes, playfully.

            “Oh, so you don’t want me to take care of it?” You graze your fingernails down his chest.

            “Hey, I never said that…” Bucky smirks, rolling onto his back. “I’m all yours.”

 

            You grin, evilly, before straddling his waist and bringing your lips to his neck. You shimmy your way down his body and you throw the heavy covers over your head.

 

            Just as you fist your hand around him, there’s a knock on the door.

 

            Without any hesitation, Steve barges into Bucky’s bedroom.

 

            “Hey, Buck! Wanna go to Coney Island?! It’s a beautiful day and I think it’d be really fun.” Steve’s all smiles and is blissfully unaware of what’s occurring under the covers.

            “Um…Steve…it’s…I just woke up…” Bucky answers, disoriented.

            “Just woke up?! It’s 8 A.M.! I’ve been on a run, I took a shower, I’ve eaten breakfast. Do you want breakfast? Clint made waffles again, I think he likes [Name] ‘cause he’s making her waffles again. Isn’t that nice? Ooh, should we take her to Coney Island with us? Do you think she’s ever been? Should we-”

            “Steve! Slow down!” Bucky exclaims. “You need to relax, I’m sure she’s not up, either. Like a normal human being.” He scoffs.

 

            Bucky practically squeaks and jumps about three feet in the air as he feels you take him into your mouth. Steve immediately takes notice.

            “Bucky, are you alright?” He asks, worried about his friend. “Did you have a nightmare? Is that why you’re not up yet?” Steve comes in the room and sits on the side of his bed. Bucky fights the urge to smack him upside his head. “You know everything that happened wasn’t your fault, right?”

            “Oh, my god. Steve, go away. I want to sleep more and I’m fine!” Bucky attempts to throw Steve out when he realizes that you aren’t going to stop.

            “Are you mad at me? I’m just trying to help.” Steve looks like a puppy who just got kicked.

            “No, Stevie, I’m not mad at you, I-” Bucky’s words get caught in his throat when you swallow around him. You’re barely moving as to not alert Steve to your presence, even under the multiple blankets, but you’re making up for it and then some with your pressure and slow movements. “I just…” He feels himself close to releasing his load and he knows if he does, there will not way to hide that from Steve. “Coney Island sounds great! Just wait for me in the kitchen, alright?” Bucky practically begs Steve, who happily gets up from the bed and heads towards the door.

            “Okay, Buck! I’ll pack us some snacks.” Steve finally leaves his room, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

 

            _Typical Steve…._

When Bucky hears Steve shut his apartment door, _thankfully_ , he tosses the covers off of you and reveals your sinister smirk.

            “You really think you’re cute, don’tcha, doll-face?” Bucky jokingly glares at you.

            “Oh, I know I’m cute.” You reply, smiling, innocently before continuing your work.

 

            You can admire Bucky in all of his glory. All the natural light is pouring into his room and you can’t help, but blush.

           

            “I’ve already been everywhere, baby. Why do you look so shy?” He sits up to question her.

            “I dunno. You just have that effect on me.” You wink. “Now let me finish you off and then you can return the favor. Sound good?” You run your lips along his jaw to his ear.

            “Sounds perfect.” He responds, falling back to the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Mr. Stark, the space heater in your office seems to be on the fritz.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. notifies Tony as he finishes up his breakfast.

            “Dammit.” He mumbles, making his way through the hallways to his office.

 

            He’s seriously going to be pissed if he can’t have his office toasty like he likes it.

 

            By the time Tony reaches his destination, he sees you, tinkering with the old contraption.

           

            “All the high tech in the world and you have a heater from the Jurassic period?” You admonish him, jokingly, not even looking up from your work.

            “Hey, that heater happens to be from the year you were born. They just don’t make them like they used to.” Tony explains, shaking his head and taking a seat on the floor, next to you. “How did you know it was broken? And how did you find my tools?”

            “I asked Pietro where your office was because I thought you’d be in here.” You tell your dad. You put down one screwdriver and begin looking for another one. Before you can even survey the tool box, Tony is handing you the one you need. You grin and take it. “The heater was making a weird noise and I just couldn’t help myself. I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. where your tools are.”

 

            You feel your dad smiling at you and you look at him.

           

            “I’m sorry if I overstepped boundaries or-”

            “Oh, no, that’s not what that face was for.” He assures you. “I don’t know, [Name]…” He chuckles. “I know that fixing a heater is nothing, but…it’s just really amazing to see you do this sort of thing…to just pick something up and fix it. I guess what I’m trying to say is that it reminds me of me. And it makes me really happy to know that we have things in common.” You put down the tool and give your dad your full attention. “I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together, [Name]. But, if you’ll let me, I fully intend to make up for it now. I hope it’s not too late because I can already see that you’re an amazing woman. A woman that I am proud to call my daughter.

 

            _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ You try and tell yourself while you listen to him talk. Instead, you throw your arms around him in a hug. A real hug that is so long overdue. Tony returns it, immediately. After some time, you pull back, smiling.

 

            “I hope you know how proud I am to call you my dad.” You tell him. He lets out a shaky breath, while still grinning. You both take a moment to pull yourselves together before you get back to work.

 

            After the heater is fixed, Tony gives you the full tour of the Avengers compound. You’re astounded by the size and the functionality of it all.

 

            After the tour, you both have worked up an appetite and decide to make some lunch.

 

            You prepare some simple sandwiches while Tony starts interrogating you about your first impressions of everyone.

 

            “Well, I already feel really close with the twins. They’re my age so that’s nice.”

            “Okay, well, let’s not feel too close with Pietro. That speedy little bastard never stops flirting.”

 

            You roll your eyes at your dad, but continue to tell him your thoughts.

 

            “Steve is…pretty much like I imagined him. A big golden retriever.”

            “He’s a good guy, but he’s still not good enough for you.” You whip your head around to glare at him

            “Oh my, God. Dad. I’m not trying to date Captain America. Or anyone else.” You turn back around, quickly, before your blush betrays you. “Sam’s funny. Clint’s cool. Natasha intimidates me a little.” You admit.

            “Yeah, she’ll warm up to you. She’s a little closed off. You know, former assassin and what not…speaking of former assassins…” Tony trails off and you immediately tense up. “I saw your face when you met Bucky yesterday.” You freeze.

 

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ You think of an explanation, quickly.

 

            “Well, I heard about all the Winter Soldier stuff. Where I was in New Zealand was pretty remote, but I still got some news now and then. I guess I was just a little alarmed, but hey…” You continue spreading mayo onto a slice of bread. “He was brainwashed, right? It’s not his fault. And he seems like a nice guy.” You can almost hear your dad tense up behind you. Putting both sandwiches on plates, you make your way to the breakfast bar and sit down next to him. He mumbles a ‘thank you’, but doesn’t pick up his food. “What’s up, dad?” You ask him, worried he doesn’t believe your story.

 

            He shakes his head, frowning.

 

            “Bucky and I…” He sighs. “We didn’t get off to the best start. I was not in favor of him staying here.” You gulp. Out of all the guys in the compound, you had to be attracted to the one who your dad hates. “There haven’t been any issues and I’m starting to come around, but I’m still not 100% comfortable around him. And that means, I’m really not 100% comfortable with him being around you.

            “You don’t think he’d hurt me, do you?” You really like Bucky, but your dad’s warning is beginning to concern you.

            “Not intentionally, no. But, those triggers are still there for him.” He’s fidgeting like he wants to say something, but is scared.

            “Just say it.” You tell him. “Dad, seriously.”

            “[Name], you’re in your mid-twenties and I have no right to tell you what to do. But, I’m _asking_ that you…I don’t know…avoid being alone with Bucky. Okay?” You let out a silent breath.

 

            You really care about James, but this is your dad. Your dad who opened his home to you and who wants to get close to you.

 

            “Yeah. I won’t be alone with. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

            The rest of the day passes with no more somber conversations. You and your dad talk about your research. He tells you about his invention of Binarily Augmented Retro Framing…or B.A.R.F.

            You spend about an hour trying to come up with a better name.

 

            Which puts you where you are now.

 

            Pacing outside of Bucky’s door, waiting for him to return. You need to end things with him before they get too serious. You can’t betray your dad like this.

            “[Name]?” You hear him before you see him. He’s carrying something little and furry in his right hand and your eyes are immediately drawn to it. Bucky notices and smiles. “Let’s talk inside.” He unlocks his door and you follow him in.

 

            “I won it, today. At Coney Island.” He presents the stuffed animal to you. “It’s a kiwi. They’re from New Zealand and I thought you would…I don’t know…maybe, you like the bird…. it’s stupid.” You stop him before he combusts.

            “I love kiwis. I…I like it, Bucky…” You want to reach your hand out and take the adorably round bird from him, but you don’t.

            “What’s wrong? I could’ve got a bigger one, but I wanted to give it to you and if it was too big, it would’ve been suspicious-”

            “Bucky, the size of the stuffed animal is fine.” You shake your head.

            “Then what is it?” He runs his free hand down your arm. “What happened, doll? This morning you were kissing me goodbye.” He looks so hurt and confused and it makes it so much harder. He’s making it so much harder to just end it.

            “I spent the day with my dad. Bucky, I don’t know what happened between you two, but it was enough for him to ask me to avoid being alone with you.”

 

            Now, Bucky won’t meet your eyes. He swallows, thickly.

 

            “He’s right.” He chews on his lower lip, harshly, before continuing. “I’m no good for you, [Name]. I’m…I’m no good for anyone.” He chuckles, sadly. Your eyes begin to water and you curse yourself for being so damn sensitive.

 

            You reach out and take the stuffed kiwi from him. It’s just a stuffed animal, but looking at it is only blurring your vision further.

 

            “He’s my dad. I can’t…”

            “I know.” Bucky sniffs.

            “We have to end this.”

            “I know.”

            “I’m sorry, James.”

            “I know.”

 

            For some reason, the repeated phrase causes you to explode.

 

            "Holy shit, Bucky! Can you say anything else?!” You scream at him in frustration.

            “What do you want me to say, [Name]?!” He yells back.

            “I don’t know! I don’t want to end this!” You admit, clenching your fists.

            “Neither do I!” He throws his arms up.

            “Then fight for me, dammit! Show me that you don’t care what my dad says.”

 

            Next thing you know, your body is slammed against the door, a flesh hand keeping your head from getting injured. Bucky’s lips mold against yours in the most passionate kiss you’ve ever shared with somebody. You drop the stuffed animal and fist your hands into his hair, anchoring him to you. His tongue licks into your mouth, harshly and you moan, loudly. He kisses down your jaw, to your neck, where he begins biting you, gently.

            “Harder.” You practically growl and Bucky obliges, sucking, severely, on the tender skin. He comes up for air and you see his eyes for the first time tonight. His pupils are huge and you can imagine yours looking very much the same way.

            “Turn around.” You don’t hesitate and you lean the front of your body against the door.

 

            Bucky pulls down your jeans, taking your panties with them, staying in the kneeling position. He attempts to keep your shirt bunched up around your waist, but it’s too loose and keeps falling back down, covering half of your butt.

 

            “Take it off or I’ll rip it off.” He grunts, mouthing at the back of your thighs. Faster than you ever have, you take the shirt off and remove your bra while you’re at it.

 

            You can almost hear him grin.

 

            “You’re so beautiful, [Name].” He rubs his hands over your backside again and again. “Every single inch of you is so gorgeous.” Bucky runs both hands up your back and then down. You shiver at the sensation. “Spread your legs and arch your back.” You do both and then realize how close his mouth is to your core. “Can I taste you, doll?” He asks, his breath tickling you. You whine in response, wanting his mouth there already. “C’mon, use your words, baby.”

            “Bucky, please…put your mouth on me, please.” You beg him.

 

            He doesn’t say anything else, just licks a harsh line up your slit, causing you to let out a lewd gasp. His tongue circles around your entrance and you can’t help, but push your ass back against his face. He doesn’t seem to mind, just spreads your cheeks, further.

            “So good, James…” You coo. “Feels so good.” You swear you can feel him smile against you.

 

            “Come on, doll, I want you to come on my face.” He sucks your clit into his mouth and runs his tongue over it, repeatedly. You are already so wound up from his kisses that it doesn’t take much to have you falling over the edge, yelling some garbled version of his name against the back of your hand. Bucky brings you down from your orgasm and runs his tongue up your spine until he’s standing and reaches the back of your neck.

 

            You turn and kiss him, ferociously, tasting yourself, and not giving two shits about it. You back him into the bedroom, your mouths still attached to each other.

 

            You undress him, quickly, eager to see him god-like physique again.

 

            “Ya know, you told me how beautiful you think I am…I think you’re gorgeous, Bucky.” He looks at you like it’s the first time he’s heard it in years. You climb onto the bed together and you coerce him onto his back, straddling his groin. “So handsome…” You kiss his neck and he moans, uninhibitedly. “Praise kink, huh, Barnes?” You wink at him, playfully.

            “You’ve got a lot to say, don’t you?” He grins. “Sit up.” You do as he says.

 

            Bucky leans to the side and opens one of his bedside drawers, pulling out a condom and handing it to you. You give his cock a good few strokes, spreading the wetness from the tip all over the shaft. After opening the foil package, you roll the condom onto his impressive length. You rise up on your knees and brace yourself to take him.

            “Uh, uh.” Bucky clucks his tongue. “Not yet, baby.” You furrow your eyebrows at him. “Tease yourself a little bit, doll. Gimme a show.” He smirks, tucking his hands behind his head and watching your every move.

 

            You sneer at him before rubbing his head against your clit, back and forth. This teasing is only winding you up tighter and you need to get him inside of you.

            “Bucky…” You whine. “Please….” You continue to tease yourself with his tip.

            “Okay, doll. Take me.” He grabs your hips and helps you slide yourself down his member. You gasp at the stretch and how deep he hits you. “You okay?” Bucky looks at you and you nod. “Then you know what to do.” He rests both hands against your thighs and waits for you to take over.

 

            You begin moving yourself back and forth and gently from side to side, making sure you are both stimulated to the fullest. Bucky’s eyes are closed and his head is thrown back so you decide to lose yourself, too. You rest your hands right below his pecs for balance before starting to ride him.

            “Oh, shit…” He groans. "Ah, c’mere, [Name].” He motions for you to lay your body against him. He lifts his knees and plants his feet against the mattress before pumping into you, wildly.

            “Fuck!” You scream into his neck. He wraps his arms around your torso, keeping you pressed against him.

 

            He’s thrusting so hard and deep that you feel his balls slap against your ass, repeatedly. You keep your hands, loosely, in his hair and continue to kiss his neck before you feel one of his hands fist into the hair at the base of your skulls and pull your face up to his.

 

            You can’t even begin to think about dirty talk as you stare into Bucky’s eyes. They’re intense and full of hunger and you can’t look away.

            “Christ…[Name]…” He groans. “You feel so fucking good around me.”

 

            Out of nowhere, you feel yourself so close to an orgasm.

 

            “James…I’m gonna…” You try to tell him, but he just quiets you with a heated kiss and a hand between your legs, rubbing at your clit.

 

            You shriek into his mouth when you come, letting out little mewls as he brings you down, slowing his thrusts. You know he hasn’t finished yet and you intend to right that wrong as soon as possible.

 

            You wiggle out of his arms and sit up, placing your hands back on his chest.

 

            And then you ride him for all he’s worth. You focus solely on giving him the best orgasm of his life.

            “God…fuck, [Name]! Shit!” His grip on your hips loosens on you feel him begin to soften. You milk out his climax a little longer, grinding down on him, gently. After a few moments, you tear yourself away from him and fall onto the bed, out of breath.

 

            Bucky quickly takes care of the condom, knotting it, and throwing it away in the trash, next to the bed.

 

            "Well, I think we've established that this isn’t stopping anytime soon.” You look at Bucky and begin to laugh, uncontrollably for no reason other than sheer insanity. He can’t help, but burst out into a fit of laughter as well, as he hears you cackling. When you finally calm down, you turn to your side and look at him. “Sorry, for freaking out.” You press your lips against his shoulder.

            “Don’t apologize. I wasn’t always a good guy. And Tony has been up close and personal with the kind of person that HYDRA made me so it only stands to reason that he’s uncomfortable with me.” Bucky looks away from you. He wants to tell you the sole reason why Tony hates him so much, but he knows you’ll leave this room and never look at him the way you’re looking at him, right now, ever again.

            “I know who you are now. And that’s good enough for me.” You two share a sweet, sentimental kiss before you spring up from the bed. “I’ll be right back!” Bucky’s eyes follow you, curiously as you leave the bedroom and return seconds later with the stuffed kiwi in your hands.

 

            “You made me drop my little guy with your ridiculous kissing.” You reprimand him, jokingly as you place the cute toy on the bedside table and get under the covers with Bucky.

            “I didn’t hear you complaining, doll.” He grins, pulling you back against his body. “Goodnight, [Name]. Thank you for…for…” He struggles to find the right words.

            “You’re welcome, Buck. Goodnight.”

 

            You fall asleep with a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out that Bucky has a lady friend... 
> 
> ... how will he react? 
> 
> ....and will he discover her identity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! Classes are crazy! Enjoy, everyone!

            “Buck?” Steve tentatively knocks on his door. He knows Bucky left his room about an hour ago, but after the other day, his friend has made it very clear that he really wants Steve to knock before entering. 

            When Steve gets no response, he slowly opens the door. As Bucky’s room comes into view, Steve can imagine what Bucky’s mom would be saying to him if she was still around.  _ It’s a complete mess.  _

            Okay, it wasn’t a complete mess, but Steve Rogers really hates clutter. Now, he has to fight the urge to clean up Bucky’s room for him. Bucky took great care of Steve back in the 20’s and 30’s when he wasn’t able to take care of himself. And since he escaped HYDRA, Steve has been trying to repay his friend for all those years. But, even he can admit that he goes a little too far, sometimes. 

            Steve remembers the reason he entered Bucky’s room in the first place. While he was out earlier in the week, at the library, he saw a biography series about the Howling Commandos. He was thrilled to see the Bucky installment still on the shelves, since there was talk about pulling that one off the market because of his association with HYDRA. 

            Steve knows there’s still a big portion of his past that Bucky is still unsure about and he figures this book might be able to help him. 

            He crosses his room to the bedside table to leave the book there. Unfortunately, there is too much clutter on the table for Steve to place the book there. Steve opens the drawer to place it there, but is distracted by the white sheet of paper sitting, perfectly, on top of Bucky’s books. 

            He silently admonishes himself for being so nosy while picking up the piece of paper to get a better look. 

_ Rules  _

 

  * __We’re exclusive. No other boys or girls.__


  * _We don’t tell anyone._


  * _No lying._


  * _No feelings._



 

 

            Steve knows everyone thinks he’s a hundred year-old prude, but he’s not, at least, not entirely. He knows what this is and he doesn’t like it one bit. 

            He rushes from Bucky’s room and out his door, only to run straight into you. 

 

            “Hi, Steve!” You smile, hoping Steve doesn’t ask you why you were heading into Bucky’s room. 

            “[Name]! Oh, my God. I have to tell you something, but you can’t tell anyone. I just need to tell someone.” Steve looks really unsettled and you immediately get nervous. You just nod, repeatedly. “I found this in Bucky’s room.” Steve hands you a sheet of paper and you take it from him and cringe internally. 

_             God dammit, Barnes. Why the hell did you keep this???  _

            “[Name]! Will you help me find out who this girl is?” Steve shakes you out of your thoughts with his question. 

            “Um...Steve, I don’t know Bucky that well, but don’t you think he’s old enough to...you know...date who he wants…” You suggest, gently, not wanting to offend Steve. 

            “But they’re not dating! You read the note! They’re just having sexual relations!” He exclaims, but then shrinks back and blushes. “And even if they were, Bucky isn’t ready for that kind of commitment. He just got his own brain back.” 

 

            When Steve says that, you start to feel guilty. 

 

_             Am I taking advantage of Bucky?  _

 

            “So?” Steve interrupts your thoughts, once more. “Will you help me?” His blue eyes are wide and his lips are in a pout. “It’s gotta be someone in the complex. We can’t bring anyone else in here.” 

 

_             God dammit.  _

 

            “Yes, I’ll help you, Steve.” 

            “Yes! Time for some sleuthing!” 

            Steve doesn’t waste any time as he grabs your hand and pulls you along behind him towards the elevators. 

 

            The two of you enter the rec room and Steve doesn’t waste anytime before making his presence and his cause known. 

            “Okay! Who’s sleeping with my best friend?” Steve shouts in the room that thankfully only contains Natasha and Clint. You cringe once more at his lack of tact. 

            “Cap?” Clint raises his eyebrows. “Did you just ask if one of us was sleeping with Barnes?” 

            “W-Well, I mean…” Steve hesitates for a moment. “I know it’s not you, Barton. Nat, are you sleeping with Bucky?” He asks. By the look on Natasha’s face, she finds the whole thing quite amusing. 

            “How are you so sure it’s not Barton, Steve?” Natasha teases. 

            “ _ Because _ ! He’s married! And a guy!” 

            “What makes you so sure that Bucky’s apparent partner is a woman?” You snort at Natasha’s remark and almost bust out laughing at the look on Steve’s face. 

 

            You take the opportunity to make your way into the kitchen while Steve realizes he has a lot more suspects to take into account. 

 

            “What the hell is Spangles in there yelling about?” Your dad questions as you walk into the kitchen. You see the twins in there as well and smile at them. 

            "I’m not sure, something about Bucky…” You pray your blush doesn’t give away your guilt as you answer Tony. “Eating breakfast with me?” You ask, changing the subject. 

            “I wish, I’ve got a conference that I’m apparently  _ needed _ at.” 

 

_             “Hickey”.  _

 

            A voice that is not your own sounds from inside your head.  _ What…. _

 

_             “It’s Wanda. There’s a hickey on the right side of your neck.”  _

 

            Your eyes widen in panic. Before you know it, you feel a slight breeze and see a blue streak and suddenly the scarf that used to be around Wanda’s neck is now around yours. 

            You look up and see Pietro winking at you from across the kitchen. 

 

            Tony misses the whole exchange, but notices the scarf. He points between you and Wanda, suspiciously. 

 

            “Looks better on [Name].” Pietro smirks at you, knowingly. 

            “Off. Limits, Speedy.” Your dad grumbles. “I wish I didn’t have to leave you alone with all of these hooligans. I put Natasha in charge of the place and she’s going to report any funny business back to me.” Tony glares at Pietro before turning to you and softening his expression. “I’ll be back soon, kiddo.” He hugs you, tightly and you reciprocate.

            “You better!” You laugh into his shoulder. 

            “I’m sorry, [Name].” He pulls back and sighs. “You just got here and I’m already…” He runs his hand back over his hair before taking a deep breath. “I know a lot about what it takes to be a shitty father and I’m trying to be better than mine, but….” 

            “Dad!” You stop him before he continues. “You’re doing a great job! You know I love mom, but let’s face it, even though she raised me, I looked up to  _ you _ . You’re a huge part of who I am today. And for God’s sake, I only saw you a few times a year! I’m inspired by your work even if it takes you away from me for a few days. So stop worrying about being a bad father because you’re the furthest thing from it, okay?”

 

            You’ve never been too emotionally open with anyone, much less your parents, so it’s a bit shocking to hear yourself say this, but you mean every word. Your dad smiles at you and pulls you in for another hug.

            “You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that, [Name].”

* * *

 

            After Tony leaves, you find the twins set up in the rec room, Wanda reading a book, and Pietro playing some video games. 

            “Thanks for saving my ass, girl.” You laugh and take a seat next to Wanda. She pats your knee and puts her book down. “You too, Pietro. Even though, my dad thinks you have a thing for me now.” You roll your eyes. 

            “Yes, but now he is less likely to think that you’re fooling around with Bucky, no?” Pietro looks at you, briefly, before turning back to his game. 

            “He’s essentially distracted Tony from figuring out the obvious.” Wanda states. 

            “What do you mean by obvious?! We’re not being obvious!” You ask, indignantly. 

            “[Name], Steve has been walking around the complex all day asking everyone if they’re sleeping with Bucky. You _just_ got here. People are gonna put two and two together.” Wanda tells you. 

            “Oh, my  _ GOD _ !” You fall back into the couch. “Why is he ruining me?” You whine, dramatically. 

            “Who’s ruining who, doll?” You hear Bucky’s voice from behind you and turn to see a smirk on his ridiculously adorable face. 

 

            You feel a breeze rush by you and notice that Pietro is gone. Bucky glares at Wanda until she gets the picture. 

            “I can take a hint.” She retreats from the room, following Pietro. 

 

            “Have you talked to Steve today?” You ask, delicately, not knowing how Bucky will react to this. 

            “No, actually, I just got done training, I was gonna meet him for lunch, but if you wanna-”

            “Um….I ran into Steve when I was on my way to your room. I was gonna leave you a cute note, but now that I know that Steve really doesn’t have any boundaries, I’ll refrain from that….” You ramble before he stops you. 

            “Okay, so what did you tell him when he asked what you were there for?” Bucky inquires, sitting down on the sofa close to you. 

            “Well, he didn’t ask. He was a little preoccupied with something else….” 

            “[Name]! Spit it out!” 

            “He found our rules!” You blurt out and sink back even further into the cushions. “He found the rules and he knows you’re sleeping with a girl who’s not your girlfriend. He asked me to help him find out who it is! I didn’t know what to say so I told him I’d help him.” Bucky groans. 

            “Jesus Christ, he’s such a little punk.” He puts his face in his hands for a few moments, before looking up at you. “[Name], you’ve gotta keep helping him. If you do, he’ll never suspect us.” You nod, before looking down to your lap, thinking about some of Steve’s earlier words. “Doll, what’s wrong?” 

            “It’s just...this thing Steve said, about you not being ready for a relationship.” You hear Bucky’s sigh even though you’re not looking at him. “I don’t want to mess up your recovery, James. I don’t want to be the thing that stops you from-” You feel Bucky’s fingers lift your chin up so you’re looking at him. 

            “How could you possibly think that you’re holding me back from getting better? You’re  _ helping _ , [Name]. When I’m around you, I feel human. When we’re together, it’s like HYDRA never happened. I just forget all the bad stuff. You make me forget.” Tears well in your eyes at his admission. “Steve is just worried. He will always be worried about me.” Bucky chuckles. 

            “Well, he’s got some company now.” You lean forward and press your lips against his, softly. He responds with the same amount of soft pressure before pulling away. “Now, how about we go to lunch with Steve? Throw the old man off some more.” Bucky grins, standing up from the couch and offering you his hand. 

            “Aren’t you older than him?” You ask, innocently, taking his hand and standing yourself. Bucky swats your ass, playfully, before rolling his eyes. 

            “Great! I get to eat lunch with two punks.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stop apologizing hahaha but I am sorry if this chapter is crappy 
> 
> This story will probably have two or three more chapters :)

_             We don’t tell anyone. We DON’T tell anyone.  _ It is literally number two of the four rules that Bucky and you had agreed upon. And while technically, neither of you  _ told  _ anyone, the sexual chemistry between you and the lack of self control you both shared led to more of the Avengers finding out about your ‘relationship’ with Bucky.

            Natasha knows. 

 

_             Bucky and you sit across from each other at one of the smaller tables in the kitchen area. You both eat your cereal in silence while a playful game of footsie occurs under the table. You occasionally look up from your breakfast to see Bucky smiling at you. Not one of his signature smirks, but an honest-to-God, beautiful smile. You both hear footsteps and you immediately withdraw your feet before Natasha walks into the room. She smiles and nods at both of you before opening the refrigerator and grabbing a yogurt. Natasha sits down a chair away from you and starts to eat. The only sounds in the room is the occasional noise of Bucky’s and your spoons scraping the side of bowl. Natasha clears her voice before speaking.  _

_             “How long do the two of you think you can keep this up?” Your blood ran cold and you glanced at Bucky, who was desperately trying to find a way to drown himself in his cereal.   _

_             “What are you talking about?” You try to sound casual, but you know your voice shakes.  _

_             “I’m talking about the secret little romance you two have going on. You’re not very good at hiding it.” Natasha is barely even looking at you or Bucky. She’s just playing with the label on her yogurt cup. You look up at Bucky for some kind of assistance, but he just sighs.  _

_             “It’s Natasha, [Name]. She probably knew the moment we were introduced that first night.” Bucky gives in. Natasha snorts.  _

_             “It was actually the moment I met [Name].”  _

_             “That’s bull.” You roll your eyes, feeling a little annoyed that Bucky just gave in. Natasha just smiles at you. _

_             “When Pietro ran by you to shamelessly flirt, he made a breeze that lifted your shirt a little bit. There was a bruise on your waist, as if you’d been held too tight. At very first glance, I just assumed you had had a good time before you left New Zealand. But, right before your shirt fell back down, I noticed the pattern of the bruise. It was the same pattern as Buck’s arm. I know that Bucky frequents the airport bar and that you got in later than Tony had anticipated so I just put two and two together.” She finishes with a smirk and you gape at her.  _

_             “You call that putting two and two together?! Jesus, Natasha!” You exclaim, hiding your face in your hands.  _

_             “Hey, don’t worry, [Name]. I would never say anything to Tony. Your dad really can’t see past-” Bucky clears his throat, loudly and looks pointedly at Natasha. “Well, he can’t see past who Bucky used to be. I understand why you’re hiding it. And I’ll do what I can to help you.” _

 

            Okay, so Natasha is a special case. You can only ever hope to be  _ that _ observant. It isn’t long after that, when Clint finds out. And his exposure to your relationship is a little more….blatant. 

 

_             “Bucky, we can’t do it on the roof!” You whisper-shout at him as he presses you up against the door to the roof which you just entered.  _

_             “Why not, doll?” Bucky whispers against your neck. “There are no cameras out here. And look at the stars. Dontcha wanna do it under the stars, babydoll?” He laughs before kissing a spot behind your ear that he knows makes you go crazy. And just like that, you give in and thread your fingers through his soft hair.  _

_             Bucky’s right hand disappears into your sweatpants and his fingers rub your naked core.  _

_             “No panties, [Name]? God damn, you’re dirty…” He chuckles.  _

_             “Ooh….Buck, please….put your fingers inside…” You moan out. He complies, sliding in his middle and ring fingers. “Fuck!” You exclaim.  _

_“Okay!_ _Okay! Okay! Stop! I can’t just sit here and watch!” A voice yells from around one of the cement structures on the roof._

_             Bucky pulls his hand out of your pants and turns around. When you move to the side, you can now see Clint, standing there with his bow in his right hand.  _

_             “What the hell are you doing on the roof, Barton?” Bucky asks, frustrated that yet another person knows about you two.  _

_             “Surveying! Normally, I don’t encounter people trying to turn the roof into their bedroom.” Having Clint say this feels different than Natasha, Sam, or the twins teasing you about it. It feels more like having your dad find out.  _

_             “Clint, I’m really sorry you had to see this, just please don’t tell-” You start.  _

_             “Tony? Don’t worry about it. Does anyone else know?” You blush at his question and look at your feet.  _

_             “Everyone knows except for Tony and Steve.” Bucky sighs. Clint copies his sigh before walking closer to the two of you.  _

_             “One last question. Do you care about each other?” You and Bucky look at each other before beginning to stammer. “Look, I know you’re both adults, but you’re not stupid. Tony, your dad, is going to find out about this. The only way he won’t put on his suit and fight you, Bucky, is if this is more than physical. So you better figure it out.” You and Bucky both stand out of the way so Clint can exit. “Also...wipe down the door when you’re done, please.” The door shuts loudly behind him and there’s a deafening silence between you and Bucky. Clint’s warning ringing in your ear.  _

_             “[Name]….I do….I do have feelings for you. I-I never mentioned it because we have that rule, but….I guess what I’m trying to say is that I want you to be my best gal. This past month….I’ve been so happy. I can’t remember ever being this happy. I know you said you aren’t good at relationships, but doll, neither am I. I really think we can do this together. I know I’ll never actually deserve you, but I’ll spend as long as you’ll let me, trying to.”  _

_             Tears well up in your eyes as Bucky speaks. His words, heavier than anything that has ever been said to you. You’re unsure of what to say and you see him starting to doubt himself. Before he can continue down that road of thought, you launch yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck, refusing to let go. He squeezes your torso tight, trying, desperately, to get you even closer. Suddenly, the words come to you.  _

_             “I’m falling in love with you, James.”  _

 

            So much for rule number four. 

 

            From that point on, every second not spent with Bucky feels wasted. In secret, you start looking into jobs in the area. You aren’t sure if you could leave now. 

 

            So Clint catching you guys in the act was bad, but nothing really compares to the way that Steve finds out the truth about a week later. 

 

_             Your dad throws fun parties, you think to yourself as you walk towards Bucky’s room the morning after a Stark soiree. Both you and Bucky refrain from drinking in excess as to not alert Tony or Steve of anything.  _

_             You enter Bucky’s room and find it still dark. He must still be asleep. You pad quietly towards his bedroom and open the door. His blinds are drawn closed, making the room almost pitch black, even in the light of day.  _

_             You crawl into bed and spoon him from behind, he shifts, but stays asleep.  _

_             “C’mon, baby, wake up. I wanna play….” You pout next to his ear. He groans, slightly. Your hand slides towards his front and you tease him, running your fingers along the skin above his boxers. He suddenly grabs your wrist with his right hand and shifts onto his back. Before he can say anything, you find his lips in the dark and kiss him.  _

_             His lips are moving, hesitantly. And maybe you could blame it on him just waking up, but this is not how Bucky kisses you. He tastes wrong. Before you can think any further the door opens and a light flashes on.  _

_             “Wake up, man! Your hangover starts-” You pull away from the kiss when your recognize Bucky’s voice.  _

_             What the….. _

_             Once your eyes adjust to the light you come face to face with who you were really kissing.  _

_             “What the fuck?!” Bucky exclaims, looking at you and Steve.  _

_             “Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God.” You scramble off the bed and try to wrap your brain around what just happened.  _

_             “What…” Steve’s first word of the morning. He obviously drank a little too much Asgardian mead last night and his mind is still fuzzy. “[Name]….why were you kissing me and trying to take my pants off?”  _

_             “You were trying to take his pants off?!” Bucky yells. _

_             “I thought he was you! It was dark as hell in here! Why is he in your bed?!” You ask, exasperated by the situation.  _

_             “Steve, you were wasted last night. I couldn’t get you to walk any further so I just put you in my bed and I slept on the couch.” Bucky explains and Steve nods. “Sorry, doll, I kind of jumped to conclusions....thought you were breaking the first rule.” He laughs, quietly.  _

_             “Wait??? [Name]….you thought I was Buck?” You swallow, thickly and nod at him. “So….you’re the one who’s hooking up with Bucky. You lied to my face about it.” He looks disappointed.  _

_             “I’m sorry, Steve. You were so mad that someone was taking advantage of your friend and I just couldn’t tell you.” You look down at your hands.  _

_             “What about you, huh?” Steve looks at Bucky. “You’ve been my best friend through thick and thin and you can’t even tell me about a girl?”  _

_             “I’m sorry, pal, I just….I knew you’d be concerned and I just….I guess, I didn’t want you to worry.” Bucky looks ashamed and genuinely sorry that he kept this from Steve for so long.  _

_             “I’m not mad, you two. I just, I want what’s best for you, Buck. I didn’t think a no strings attached arrangement was-” _

_             “No, Steve, it’s….” You hesitate, but continue to tell him the truth. “When I wrote those rules, I barely knew Bucky. I was scared and immature. But, I’m not anymore, at least not about him. He’s my guy. My only guy. I care about him so much.” You admit, smiling at Bucky. Your Bucky.  _

_             “Jesus, I’m gonna cry.” Steve laughs out loud before pulling you into a hug. “I trust you with him, [Name]. I do.” Steve gets up to pat Bucky on the back, but he pulls him into a hug instead. “Wait guys….what about Tony?”  _

 

            Even a week later, you still think about Steve’s words. 

_             Yeah…..what about Tony….  _

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp....he had to find out at some point.

You creep down the hallway as silently as you can, making your way to Bucky’s room. You and your dad had dinner last night which expanded into time in the lab which didn’t end until almost one in the morning. By his lack of texts, you knew Bucky had fallen asleep and you didn’t want to wake him so you slept in your own bed last night. Now, at 7 AM, you’re sneaking back into his room to wake him up the best way you know how.

            “F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you please silently let me in?” You ask the AI. This isn’t the first time you’ve done this. She lets you in, immediately.

            You walk into the bedroom to find that Bucky isn’t there. Bucky isn’t usually up before 8 so you’re confused. But, your confusion subsides as two thick arms wrap around you from behind, startling you.

            “You think you’re gonna get away with a sneak attack again, doll?” He smiles into your neck, peppering the side of your face with kisses.

            “I’ve gotten away with it before.” You smirk, turning in his arms to give him a proper kiss. As you kiss, he backs you up towards the bed until it hits the back of your knees.

            “That’s ‘cause I enjoyed the blowjobs.” Bucky snickers against your lips. “Lemme repay you, baby.”

 

* * *

 

            Tony wakes up at around 7:30 and heads to the kitchen to make something for you and him. You’ve done a lot of the cooking since you’ve been here so he wants to do something nice for you. With F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s help, he’s almost ready to start making some crepes, but can’t seem to find any cream cheese in the refrigerator. Just then, he hears footsteps and sees Sam emerge.

            “Morning, Stark.” He half smiles, tiredly.

            “Wilson, do we have any cream cheese?” He asks.

            “Should be in the fridge’. It might be really far back there because I started hiding it from Pietro. Little shit never wants to buy it, but eats like four bagels a day.” Sam complains and Tony just rolls his eyes and laughs as he goes back to searching the fridge.

            “Oh, and Wilson, do you have any idea where [Name] is?” Tony says, not abandoning his search of the huge and very full appliance.

            “Why am I supposed to know where everyone and everything is, Tony.” Sam snarks, playfully. “Nah, I’m not sure where mini-Stark is.”

            Steve walks in a few minutes later and Sam thinks he might know where you are.

            “Steve, where’s [Name]?” Sam asks.

            “Pretty sure she’s in Buck’s room judging by the noises I heard as I walked by.” Steve snickers and Sam’s eyes go wide.

            “Rogers!” Steve looks confused as Tony emerges from inside the refrigerator.

            “Oh, shit.” Steve’s stomach drops.

            “What is my daughter doing with Barnes?” Tony walks towards Steve, looking absolutely furious.

            “Did I say she’s in Buck’s room? I meant…um…I…” Steve stumbles over his words and looks at Sam to save him.

            “Stark…” Sam starts.

            Before either one of them can say anything else, Tony darts from the kitchen and heads towards the elevators.

 

* * *

 

            “You never cease to amaze me, Barnes.” You chuckle, breathlessly. “That super-soldier stamina will be the death of me.” You turn into his chest and throw your leg over his.

            “But, you keep up with me so well, baby-doll.” He kisses your head and just lies back on the bed. You lie in silence for a while until rapid knocking on the door pulls you out of your relaxed state. “Probably just Stevie being nosy.” Bucky shakes his head, putting on his boxers before heading towards the door. You take the opportunity to slip on your panties and his black t-shirt that’s laying over the chair to his desk.

           

            Bucky opens the door, expecting to see Steve’s punk face, but who he comes face to face with is the last person he suspected.

            “Um, hey, Stark…” Bucky plasters on a smile and hopes to God that you don’t decide to walk out of his room.

            “Where the hell is my daughter, Barnes?” Tony is fuming. _Shit, he knows. Wait, maybe he doesn’t. Play dumb._

            “Well, she was with you all day yesterday, I haven’t seen her since lunch, maybe-”

            “Cut the shit, Barnes!” He yells. “I know she’s here! Rogers opened his fat mouth and I know [Name] is here.” Bucky swallows, heavily as he hears the bedroom door open.

           

            “Dad…” You heard the screaming and inch your way towards Tony and Bucky, slowly.

            “[Name], what the hell are you doing here?” Before you can answer, you hear panting and see Sam and Steve in the doorway.

            “I’m sorry, you guys, I-” Steve starts.

            “Shut up, Cap.” Tony bites. “[Name] Stark. What are you doing in Barnes’ room?” He already knows and he just wants you to say it. Tears fill your eyes as you open your mouth.

            “I’m here every night. I spend every night with Bucky. He’s my…well he’s…” You looks down, your voice cracking.

            “How long?” You can barely hear the question. Your dad looks devastated.

            “Since I landed…we…we met in the airport bar.” It seems like realization dawns on Tony as he strides over to Bucky and socks him right in the nose.

            “Dad!” You scream as you hurry to Bucky’s side.

            “You son of a bitch! You screwed my daughter in an airport bathroom and then had the gall to brag about it to me?!”

            “What?!” You’re even more confused now. Bucky told you dad about….?

            “No, Stark. You asked me if I had sex and I said yes. That’s it. And I had no idea she was your daughter until I met her in the kitchen the next day.” Bucky reigns in his anger at being punched.

            “I told you, [Name]…I _specifically_ told you to stay away from him.” Now you’re angry.

            “You never told me why, though! You both won’t tell me why! So good job, dad! Because guess what! I love him! He’s everything to me! And I don’t care what it is that he did-”

            “He murdered your grandparents!!” Tony screams, before placing his face in his hands. The tears start spilling out of your eyes. You knew it was HYDRA, but….

            “What?” You looks towards Bucky and see his eyes gleam with unshed tears.

            “[Name], please…it wasn’t…” Bucky’s breathing falters and Steve is by his side in a second flat.

            “[Name], it wasn’t him. It was the winter soldier.” Steve tries to help.

            “He is the winter soldier! I don’t care what was going on in his brain. You wrapped that hand around my mother’s throat and killed her.” You don’t recognize your dad’s voice. You can’t even breathe. “Let’s go, [Name].” You dad reaches for your hand.

            “No! Don’t touch me!” You recoil and walk towards the door. As you’re about to walk through the door, you turn around. “You’re _both_ monsters.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Sam's the goat

            You still can barely fathom what you heard the other morning.

            “ _He murdered your grandparents_.”

            Tony had always told you he knew there was something more behind his parents’ death and that it was most likely HYDRA, given the sensitive nature of his father’s work. And of course, you knew Bucky was brainwashed into being an assassin for HYDRA, but never in a million years did you think that Bucky took part in their murder.

            And you know….you _know_ it wasn’t Bucky. It was something else…the soldier. But, he never said anything. He had so many opportunities to just sit you down and tell you what happened and sure, it would’ve freaked you out, but you wouldn’t have walked out.

            _Would you have_?

            And what about your dad? He really had plenty of time to tell you what Bucky did. You point blank asked him what happened between him and Bucky and he still told you nothing of substance!

            And by the time he said “stay away from Bucky” you were already way too deep. Christ, you were too deep the moment you laid eyes on the guy.

            That’s where the pain truly comes in. Bucky…James…the man you’re seriously, head-over-heels in love with lied to you, killed your relatives, and will never be able to have a relationship with your father. And it hurts. You don’t think anything’s ever felt like this before.            

            Behind Tony’s back you had applied for a head engineering position, knowing he delegates hiring to a completely different employee. You applied anonymously to avoid any nepotism because of your name. That morning you had received the email that you got the job and you were so excited to tell Bucky and your dad, but then everything went to shit and now you didn’t even know if you were going to stay or not.

            After you stormed out of the room, you packed a bag and headed for a hotel by the airport. You told you dad if he even thought about following you, you would leave the country.

            However, you hear silence from Bucky. That’s what worries you. You can see two possible scenarios.

            One; he’s beating himself up. He can’t even call or show his face because he feels so guilty. Bucky’s told you that he can go into dark places, places that he didn’t want you to ever see.

            But the other half of you, that insecure half of you, thinks that it’s the second option. That he just doesn’t care as much as you. You’re gone and he’s carrying on with his life as usual. You think about texting Steve, but what would you even say.

            “ _Hey, Steve! Just want to make sure your best friend is as miserable as me!_ ”

            You hate yourself for being so selfish. And you know your dad is probably miserable, too as you’ve avoided all of his calls.

            And now you’re not sure how this situation gets fixed…or if it even does.

* * *

 

            It’s been about a week and a half since Tony found out about you and Bucky and Sam has had it. Barnes won’t come out of his room, Tony’s being a total jackass to everyone and he hasn’t even heard from you. Sam knows it’s got to be hard for you, finding out what Bucky did and that Tony knew way before he told you, but someone’s got to fix this. And because he feels partially responsible for Steve blurting out the truth, he’s going to be the one to do it.

           

            “Hey, Stark.” Sam walks into his office, not bothering to knock because he knows Tony would’ve sent him away.

            “Wilson. What do you need? I’m busy.” He doesn’t look up from his laptop.

            “Look, just give me a minute. Close the damn computer and talk to me.” Sam sits in the seat across from Tony’s desk and looks at him, sincerely. Tony looks up at Sam and sighs, but shuts his computer. “You’ve gotta talk to [Name], man. You’re the one who needs to step up here and be a dad to your daughter.” Sam doesn’t sugar-coat it. For a second, he thinks Tony’s going to lay him out and punch him like he did to Bucky, but he just rubs his hands across his face and lets out a deep breath.

            “I know. I should’ve told her why I was so adamant about her staying away from Barnes. I should’ve told her from the beginning, but in all honesty, I thought I was helping him. I didn’t want her to walk around here and be scared of him. I didn’t think I’d push her closer to him!” Stark banged his fist on his desk.

            “Tony, they met before she even got to the facility, remember?” Sam tilts his head.

            “God…don’t remind me.” Tony grimaces.

            “Hey…you gave him kudos for it, so you’re really in no place to make judgments. What I mean is, I don’t think it would’ve changed anything, just like I truly don’t think it’s going to change their relationship now. I mean, obviously, they’re not talking and she’s pretty upset, but Stark…she loves him. Like a lot. And he looks at her like she walks on goddamn water and if you didn’t notice that, I don’t trust that you’ve got my six on missions, anymore.” Sam chuckles. Tony half sighs, half laughs. But, he still looks perturbed. “When they kiss and make up, they’re going to come to you and you can be supportive or not. But, if you’re not, you’re going to break her heart. And that’ll be all on you. That’s all I’m saying.” Sam puts his hands up in mock-defense and leaves Stark to think everything over.

 

* * *

 

            Next step is to talk to Bucky and that’s easier said than done. The dude’s allusive when he’s not even trying to be. When he wants to disappear, he goes completely ghost.

            “Steve!” Sam calls out when he sees the blonde walking towards the kitchen. “Have you seen Barnes?” Steve sighs and shakes his head.

            “No…not since the morning [Name] left. I know he’s upset about everything in general, but he’s also pissed at me since I’m the one who told Tony. He didn’t even let me explain that the whole thing was an accident.” Steve looks down and swallows. “Did I screw everything up? I know I can be dense sometimes, but did I really ruin Bucky’s relationship?”

            “Dude…it’s not gonna be easy to fix this, but it was bound to come out at some point. You and I both didn’t use our brains that morning and it sucks, but it’s done. All we can do is apologize and try our best to help the three of them work something out.”

 

            _3 A.M. Three in the fucking morning_. Sam shakes his head at the fact that he’s been in and out of the gym for almost seven hours, checking for Bucky. He knew that eventually Barnes would have to work out, but he didn’t think he’d wait until the ass-crack of dawn to do it. Sam waits until Bucky has a lot of weight on the bar for his chest reps to show himself.

            “Barnes!” Bucky jumps and almost drops the weight on himself but Sam helps him put in back in the holding space.

            “Are you fucking insane?!” Bucky jumps up from the bench. “I’ve got over 600 lbs. on this thing! Are you trying to kill me?!” He’s pissed, but at least he’s not running and he’s speaking in full sentences.

            “Well, now that I’ve got your full attention, let’s talk.” Sam sits on the bench and encourages Bucky to sit next to him.

            “Nice try, Wilson. I’m not talking to you. I’m not talking to anyone.”

            “You’re talking right now, comrade.” Wilson smirks and Bucky scoffs and heads for the door. “Barnes. I’m serious. Sit down and talk to me. You’re gonna want to hear what I have to say.” Bucky still looks suspicious, but eventually sits.

            “Does this mean…did you talk to her?” Bucky asks, his voice, small and meek. Under any other circumstance, Wilson would be making fun of Barnes for sounding so pathetic, but he knows that this is serious and Bucky is having a really vulnerable moment with him.

            “I haven’t, but I’ve talked to Tony.” Sam says, delicately. Bucky cringes at the mention of Stark.

            “She hates me. She has to hate me. I’m a monster.” He puts his face in his hands and Sam actually has no idea what to say to Barnes at this point. “I never thought I would get the chance to love a woman again, you know? I’m survived HYDRA, I was pardoned by the government, I’m with my best friend and he’s forgiven me for trying to murder him. I guess I just thought my luck had run out. I never in a million years thought a girl as smart and kind and beautiful and just… _good_ …could ever love me and want to be with me. And [Name] does…did.”

            “Bucky, feelings like that don’t just go away. Sure, [Name]’s freaked out, but she still loves you. And listen, I know we normally don’t get serious with each other, but this is important. If you let that girl go, you are the dumbest son of a bitch on this planet. Y’hear me? Talk to her.” Sam doesn’t wait for a response as he gets up. “Meet me at the airport bar tonight around 8 PM. We’ll relax a little, have a few drinks and try to get your mind off of everything for a few hours. Alright?” Sam waits until he sees the small nod that Barnes gives him. “Oh, F.Y.I., forgive Steve. He didn’t mean to let the cat outta the bag. It’s my fault, too.”

           

            Sam’s work is almost done. He just needs to make one more call. He dials the number and waits.

            “Hey, are you in partnership with the embassy across the street? …Great! Would you be able to have the hotel call my friend and get her down to the bar around 8 PM. It’s a surprise. Her name’s [Name] Stark.”

* * *

 

            You are about to start on the umpteenth episode of _Friends_ that you’ve watched since you left the Avengers. You don’t really have much else to do and letting yourself get swept away in their problems seems easier.

            _Ross may be super annoying, but at least he never killed Rachel’s grandparents during the time he was a brainwashed soviet assassin._

There’s a knock on her door and you straighten up. You thought you’d left the ‘do not disturb’ sign on for housekeeping. There’s another knock and you get up to answer it. Peering out the peep hole you see your father.

            Although, you’re mad at him, you can’t just ignore him. He’s your dad.

            “[Name].” He croaks out once you open the door.

            “Come in.” You reply, shortly. Once the door is shut, no one talks. You’re not sure what to say to him and, clearly, he didn’t come here with a script of what to say to you.

            “[Name], I am so sorry for the way that I acted that morning…just barging into the room and not giving you a chance to say anything…” Your dad starts.

            “And punching Bucky.” You mutter under your breath.

            “[Name].” He warns.

            “Dad.” You give it right back. But, quickly lose the attitude. “You should have told me right away. I even asked you why you hated Bucky so much and you wouldn’t give me a straight answer and it’s too late, Dad! I’m fucking in love with him and now I can’t see a future with him because you’ll never be okay with it and…and…he…how can I ever be okay with it…but I can’t…I can’t leave him…he’s my…he’s…” The tell-tale signs of a panic attack wash over you. You can’t breathe, you can’t think, and you need to sit. Luckily, Tony is also familiar with these symptoms and takes you over to the couch.

            “[Name], honey, just breathe. Please…it’s going to be okay.” He squeezes you tight and you start to feel your breath come back to you. You look at him to ask him for some water, but he’s already handing you a bottle. “This isn’t my first rodeo, kid.” He smiles, sadly. You thank him and take the water, drinking a fair amount before capping it. “How about I talk for a little?” Your dad asks and you nod in acceptance. “[Name], you’re the most precious thing in my life. I love my work and everything that comes along with that. But, you’re the most important thing. All I want is for you to be safe and happy. But, being with Bucky…it might make you happy, but I will never feel like you are safe.” He answers, honestly. You’re about to break down in tears when he takes a breath. “However, something tells me Barnes would rather die than hurt you. And hey, I know what it’s like to think [Name] Stark is the most perfect, precious human being on the face of the earth. So, if Barnes thinks that way…how can I blame him?” [Name] chuckles at this.

            “But Dad…how can you ever be okay with what Bu…the winter soldier did? How can I?” You question.

            “[Name], all you have to do is talk to the man to realize he isn’t a murderer. When I said what I said that morning, I was just so angry, I saw red. I didn’t want you to get hurt. It’s still hard for me to deal with, what happened, but I’ve got to move on. And you do, too. Because it’s not often that we find people who love us in spite of our flaws and our pasts. Especially us Starks. We can be a lot to deal with. So…I’m telling you…forgive him. Don’t let him be consumed with guilt and darkness like I was for so long. I don’t wish that on anyone.”

            You don’t know what to say. So, you hug your father because he’s the most selfless person you’ve ever met.

 

* * *

 

            Tony leaves you to your thoughts about an hour later and now it’s a struggle between you and your own emotions. Your dad has given you his blessing so it’s up to you now. As you start lose yourself in thought, the hotel phone rings.

            “ _Hi! Is this [Name] Stark?_ ” The bright, female voice on the other end of the phone sounds.

            “Yes, this is she.” You answer.

            “ _Sam Wilson has requested your presence at the Brewed Awakenings bar inside the airport in fifteen minutes._ ”

            “Oh…okay. Thank you.” You say before hanging up.

            _What could Sam have to say?_

 

* * *

 

            Bucky sips on his beer, slowly as he waits for Sam. He’s slightly irritated because they were supposed to drive there together but Sam said he got ‘caught up in something’ so he’d meet him there and now it’s almost 8:15 and Bucky has heard nothing from him. He decides he’ll give it another five minutes before he leaves.

            “Hi, scotch on the rocks.” Bucky’s heart stops as he hears the familiar voice and drink order. He whips his head to right and inhales, sharply, causing you to notice him. Your eyes widen in shock. “Um…hi.” You blurt out, awkwardly.

            “Hi…” He smiles the best he can. “I was…I’m meeting Wilson here.” You scoff, realizing what was going on. “What?”

            “I’m apparently meeting Wilson here, too.” You roll your eyes and Bucky shakes his head.

            “God…he’s been hanging around with Steve too much. He’s turning into one nosy mother-fucker.” Bucky and you both laugh at this. Before Bucky can say anything else, you’ve got your arms wrapped around him in a bone-crushing hug. You hear him release a breath of relief as his arms come around you and squeeze you tight.

            “I’m so sorry I ran, James. I…I should’ve stayed and talked to you. I shouldn’t have let you go off into that dark place…I’m just so freaking sorry, I…” You sob into his shoulder. He hushes you.

            “You shouldn’t be the one apologizing, [Name]. _I’m_ the monster. I’m the one who killed-”

            “Don’t say that about yourself!” You nearly scream at him, looking into his eyes. “Don’t say that about the man I love.” He lets out a sound of sheer disbelief.

            “How can you love me, [Name]? How can you love me after what I’ve done?” He shakes his head.

            “Because I know you. I know what’s in here.” You hold your hand over his heart. “And I want it. All of it. I love you, James Barnes.”

            “I love you, doll. Christ, how I love you. I never thought it was possible to feel this way, but I do. I would move heaven and earth to be with you.”

            “Well, luckily, you don’t have to. ‘Cause I’m not going anywhere.”

            You finally press your lips to his and your heart soars. Kissing Bucky is always unreal, but it’s different this time. Everything’s changed, but for the best.

            “But, Tony…” Bucky starts.

            “My father defended you.” Bucky furrows his eyebrows. “He told me that you were worth forgiving. That I’m lucky. And he’s right.”

            Bucky looks completely incredulous as you tell him this. You run your thumbs over his cheekbones and just take the time to look at him. To look at the man who completely altered your life in the best way possible.

            “I’m gonna do my best to deserve your love, [Name]. I’m never going to hurt you. I’m...I’m always gonna be there for you, I promise.” He kisses you over and over again, promising to love you forever and now you have to try and control your tears of happiness. “Let’s get out of here, okay?” He asks, standing up and holding out his hand to you.

            “Wait, Bucky.”

            “Yeah, baby?”  He asks.

            “Wanna revisit the bathroom?” You wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter left !


End file.
